Tsukune's confession
by Kyubi1
Summary: AU. Tsukune is an ordinary guy in an ordinary school and normal. He has been in love with Moka Akashiya from the first day they met, but has not had the courage to tell her that he loves her, after all, she is the most popular girl and beautiful of all and coveted. His friends encourage him to confess that... Can he do it? Pass and read. Thanks to ruana007 and RightWrong to help me
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a test for my English. I put a lot of work to translate this fic, almost three hours. So I want you to tell me if I am right, no matter if it is in English, Portuguese or Spanish. I just want to know if I have improved a little. ****I'm Mexican, so this is difficult for me.**  
**This is only the first part.**  
**Enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Love Thing.  
**_

_Seven in the morning, the same hour as always. Like every day, I have to prepare myself to go to the "Yokai Academy", that is the name of the school. While I do my personal hygiene and fix up my things for the day I will tell you a little about me. My name is Aono Tsukune, an average student, with ordinary skills and... well, what can you say? Normal. But, that is not important. The most important thing in high school, besides the school, is in what social circle you're in; yes, that is. Is the law of all highschools. And I am an average student, so do not expect much._

"Tsukune! Breakfast is ready!"._ I heard mom calling me. She is Kasumi Aono, and I think she's the best mother there could ever be. We have the same temperament, calm and friendly. These are the best words to describe my mother good._

"I'm going now!"._ It is the same every morning. I go to the kitchen, where I expect a pair of toasted breads with strawberry jam, it is my favorite, and all-natural orange juice. After that, it's time to go to school. I ride a bike, to exercise and keep in shape. Going back to the social circles, I think it's the most stupid thing ever invented. I finally arrive at the school, and everything is normal. I go to my locker to get the books for the day._ "Ahhh!"

"Hahaha, Fool!". _Someone crushes me against the locker, and of course it hurts. The cause? Saizou Komiya, someone from my class. He is popular, but don't get the wrong idea, he is not handsome; he is not in the football team either. This guy is a bully, is very normal in high schools, the worst thing is he's always bothering me. I would put him his deserved place, but my way of being will not let me._

"Ay! This really hurts. Better go to the nursing office". _I feel that my arm was crushed by a car. The building of the academy is in the form of a "H", in the right side is a big camp of football, well, and there is where the nursing office is. The cheerleaders of the team are practicing. Is impossible to not pass by them on my way to the nursing office. They are the cheerleaders, with skirts of orange color, a little up above the knee, uncovering the stomach, and the breast and they have a sleeveless shirt of white color which says: "Yokai Gakuen". One of the most desirable girls there is. She has blue hair tied in a ponytail, purple eyes, big breasts and she is so very sexy. She is Kurumu Kurono, leader of the cheerleaders and she is the girl that can get any man. Obviously is for her body, or maybe is because she is cute or... well, maybe she is not a "mademoiselle". Is one of the girls unobtainable to guys like me. I continue my way to the nursing office, but I see something interesting. _  
_ Somebody is taking photos with an instant camera. His school shirt is unbuttoned, he has black hair, a red headband, and an amulet in the form of a wolf. His eyes are a little red and violet too._

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Wahh! Oh, is you. Don't scare me like that". _He is Ginei Morioka (Gin for friends) Is my best friend; he is on second grade and I am in first, but we go to the same club, the club of journalism. I write the articles and he makes the photos._

"Sorry Gin-sempai, Again taking photos of Kurumu?"

"That's right. It sells very good in the fan club. Saizou again?"

"Ah... yeah, again".

"Give the idiot what he deserves"

"Well, maybe next time I will."

"Always is the same with you, but well, I will see you in the club".

"Yes, Gin-sempai".

_After go to the nursing, is time to enter my class. There are six lines, I sit in the first of the right side, in the back. Suddenly, all the attention of the boys is directed to a single person. A girl completely beautiful, of pale skin, red eyes, silver hair and a body with a lot of curves, enters to the classroom. That girl is Akashiya Moka, is the most beautiful girl and the most popular of all._

"Oh, Moka is so beautiful today!"

"Every day she looks beautiful!". _These are some of the comments that the boys make for Moka. Really she is the most beautiful girl, and unobtainable for me. I´ve been in love with her from the first day in this academy. Despite her cold attitude, I think she is very cute... that's all I can say. She sits in the middle, with Kurumu. Although she has silver hair, is by inheritance from family and, about the red eyes, is a strange sickness that she only has, only change the color of the pupils._

"Hey Tsukune, the class going to start. Stop looking at Moka way"._ Tells me my best female friend, Mizore Shirayuki. She's very pretty, although the other guys don't see it. She's a bit of loner, and a bit cold, but when she's with me, she's not like that. She's a great friend, and she's also in the Journalism Club, where she writes stories. She's very good._

"I was not looking.. okay, maybe a little."_ I say as I blush, I could not help it. Since she rode by on her bike that day, I can't stop thinking about her, specially as I saw how cute Moka-san can be. The classes pass like usual. I do not pay much attention, I only watch Moka-san. It is incredible how being in love can make you so stupid and clueless. I would like to declare my love for her, but I do not think I can. No! I have to do it, I've been in love for half a year. I made up my mind, today I will confess my love!_

* * *

**He can do it? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**

******Next Chapter: 16/03/13.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the secodn part of this story, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Where is my happily ever after?**

_The classes passed like always, I don't pay much attention because I only watch Moka-san. It's incredible how being love can makes you so clueless and an idiot. It was time for lunch. This would be my favorite time, if I could be in peace. The cafeteria is like a minefield, if you do something wrong with the wrong people, you will pay for that. Being bullied by Saizou for almost half my life, I have become shy, and although I want to declare my love for Moka-san, I can´t do it. But... Something makes me happy! Moka-san has no boyfriend, she rejected any guy who has confessed, so I could have a chance! But... on the other hand, that is bad too, because I don't have a chance. Moka-san sits with Kurumu, although she is so popular, she does not flirt with anybody. She is really different compared to the other girls, I mean, any thinks..._

"Tsukune, let's go to lunch"._ Mizore grabs me and at the same time, she wakes me up for my daydreaming. We sat on one of the many tables that are there. Meanwhile, I watch Moka-san, yeah, again._

"Why you don't you tell her?"

"What? I mean, I... really love her, but I think she doesn't like me"

"How do you know that?". _How do I know that? I'm more than sure that she does not know my name. If that day I had done something, maybe she could be my friend. But that is impossible right now._

"Mizore, she is unattainable, she would never be with someone like me"

"Tsukune... don't be so hard with yourself. You are a very friendly guy, that's why you are my friend, when she sees that in you, she will fall in love with you"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I'm a woman, I know how women think". _There she goes again with her female intuition. Maybe she's right, but I know myself, I just cannot do it_.

"Tsukune, you should confess, if you do not, someone is going to overtake you"

"Hi, Gin-sempai"

"Hello Mizore" _Gin sits down, and like always, he starts to encourage me to confess my love, he is not the "doctor of love" to do this, but well... Gin is Gin._

"Tsukune, you have to confess your love! A year has passed and you have not even kissed a girl."

"Stop saying the secrets of a shy boy! And... You have you already kissed a girl?"

"Haha, but of course! But really, somebody could beat you, although I do not blame the other guys, with that body, who does not want a woman like that?" _Gin-sempai took out his camera and went to hunting girl panties. Gin-sempai is very famous, but as a pervert. He is very good fleeing, the girls never catch him._

"You have to tell her, you don't have anything to lose, on the contrary, you have much to win"

"Mizore, stop reading so many romantic novels. That does not work in the real world. I'm too shy, I could not do it if there are so many people around her, the other guys will kill me before I can talk to her"

"Then, do it when she's alone. You have to do it, Tsukune".

_The time of lunch will end soon. Thankfully, I already ate and Saizou is not here, so I can be calm. Everyone is inside, me, having nothing to do, I´m going on the corridor. I didn't like what I saw. Moka-san was trapped by the **ing psycho, Saizou. What do I do? What do I do? Dammit, I have to do something!_

"Hey Saizou! Leave Moka-san alone! Or... you will pay for it".

"Hahaha, you? What will you do to me?" _Saizou leaves Moka-san, but he only does it to give me a drubbing._

"I... I'm going to... I will not let you hurt Moka-san!"_ Saizou gives me a punch to the nose, maybe fracturing my nose, this really hurts!_

"Heh, stop saying stupid things. Bye, Moka, for now"

"Hey, are you okay?" _Moka asks me, she cares about me. Maybe I have an opportunity to become her boyfriend, maybe._

"I... yes. Are you okay?

"Yeah, thank you. It was... very brave what you did, em..."

"Aono Tsukune"

"You are in my classroom?". _Oh no! She does not know I exist. Really... I don't have a chance._

"I... yes, yes, the truth is yes. There is no problem for this".

"Well, thanks, I will see you later" _She waved a goodbye with her hand I just sat there, watching her walk away from me._

* * *

_After this, I went to the club, where everyone was present. There are only three of us, including me._

"Hey, Tsukune"

"What?"

"There are two letters for you" _She shows me the letters. One has the drawing of a very cute bat and the other has a drawing of a Skull. I read the first card._

"I've thought about that guy who hit you. You don´t look like a vengeful guy, but that idiot needs a lesson. So, as revenge, let´s go out together..." _when I read this, I jump for joy_ "I will be waiting for you. Moka".

"OOOHHH YEAH!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I have a date! Gin-sempai, I have a date with Moka-san!

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious!"

"Tsukune, you already read the other one?"

"No, but there is no way that anything can get me down today"_ I opened the other card:_

"Aono Tsukune, this will be the last day that someone sees your face, because I´m going to punch you until I don't feel my own arm, HAHAHA. This is your worst nightmare". _After reading, I feel afraid and I throw the card on the floor. Why does this only happen to me?!_

* * *

**Poor Tsukune.  
**

**What will happen now? **

**Read the next chapter to know it. **

**See you later. **

**Greetings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Courtney, just a crazy man, Gamera,**** God of corruption, **** Guest, Ice 90 and Idol Master Yamada, thank you so much for the reviews and thanks for the "B" is a good rate. But, there is someone who I have to thank a lot, is to you, RightWrong, you fix the mistakes of the other chapters and I'm very grateful for that. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Tsukune's Confession**_

"Aono Tsukune, this will be the last day that someone sees your face, because I´m going to punch you until I don't feel my own arm, HAHAHA. Of your worst nightmare" _after reading, I have fear and I pull the card on the floor. Why does this only happen to me?!_

"Tsukune, Are you alright? You look pale"

"Yeah... Really! I... I will go with Moka-san and I will confess my love"

"Very good, my friend!"

_The time passed really fast and the time of my date with Moka-san will begin soon. I feel like a coward. Unable to defend myself from Saizou, that guy that looks more like a wild gorilla that could kill me with one blow. When I exit, and after I say goodbye to my friends, I see Moka-san._

"Moka-san, I'm already here" _Of course my face looks stupid because Moka-san gives a small laugh, I must be so stupid._

"Well Tsukune. Let's go" _We both begin to walk, she did not tell me where we were going, but that don't bother me because being with her is more than enough. What boy wouldn't want to be with her like this? Only an idiot or somebody that already ahd a girlfriend. I wanted to ask something, before she breaks my heart._

"Em... Moka-san... Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Well... you are very cute and... Why? Why you have a date with me?" _I have to know, if she only did for mercy or something like that... it would be very painful. She meditated for a while, but later she smiles me. I stay impressed and blushed._

"All other boys are fools; you seem to very nice, Tsukune. But, you are right. I didn't have any idea that you are in my class and is already half year"

"I see..."

"But don't be sad, something's..."

"No! Of course not, you are the representative of the group and you have a lot to things to do, Right?"

"Haha, that's right" _She smiled again and I get butterflies in my stomach, it's crazy. I didn't know if I have an aphrodisiac or something like that, but... I want to confess my love right now, also... Saizou will kill me even if I confess or not. So, I will have to do it right now!_

"Moka-san... I... I have to tell you... something"

"Eh?"

"You... I... maybe you don't remember, but... you ran over me with your bike one day and I... from that day I..."

"Aono Tsukune!" _Damn you this was the only thing I could think. Finally, I been able to confess my love and that damn of Saizou appears. This is over; I can never tell you, no matter what I do._ "Now you will pay for this, idiot"

"What do you want, Saizou?"

"Hahaha let that coward answer himself, Akashiya Moka. Tell me, you want to be with that guy instead from me?"

"Hmp, of course" _What? I... she said it... was fine._ "Tsukune is better than anybody; he is everything that you will never be"

"Hahaha, you drugged her, Tsukune? That boy is only a weakling, he doesn't have any talent" _Saizou grabbed her arm and pulled her but Moka-san would not let him._

"Let me go, you idiot!"

"Let her, Saizou!" _I wanted to take his hands off. I would say that I was the hero and gave him his due, but this is not a movie. This is the real life, is not like an anime that I see, where someone will come and rescue me, or like in a comic book, in which I secretly have powers and I give him what he deserves, but this is nothing like that. Saizou gives me a punch in the stomach and later with a punch in my nose I fell in the ground. The blood gushes out from my nose, it was a lot and hurts like hell. But later, I see how Moka-san kicked him in the lower part and Saizou fell to the ground._

"Tsukune! Are you okay?" _Moka-san touched my cheek, you will say that I'm cheesy, but her hands were soft and made me feel hot, but not thinking dirty things, I'm talking about the other type of heat, it felt nice._

"I screwed it... Right?"

"What are you talking about?

"I... only wanted a date with you, even if only one time, and I ruin it now. I only want to tell you... that I love you"

"¡!"

"I did not dare to tell because a girl like you... would never be with a boy like me. Achieving to be with you, is like climbing a mountain" _Suddenly, she cleans the wound with a tissue, gently and I can notice that she's blushing_

"You don't ruin anything, Tsukune. Is not your fault that this guy chases you all the time. You are different from others; you are friendly, attentive and very ... cute, even hard to believe someone like that exists"

"I'm sorry, Moka-sa..." _What I felt then was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was my first kiss, And with Moka-san! Maybe I'm dreaming, if so, I don't want to wake up._

_**The End…**_

_**Or not?**_

* * *

**Well, that's all, my friends. After a lot of work, I did it! I translated this story or three shot! **

**Maybe I will translate other of my stories to English, maybe "mi diario vivir/My daily life", but for now, I will improve more my English. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Important note

**Author Note**

Okay, I must to say thank you again for the good reviews, I'm feel very good and proud with myself for I did this thing, this translation of a one-shot of the pairing of Tsukune and Moka (in this case, Inner Moka).

For me, write in English is a hard challenge, you know, I write in Spanish very well, I think, is my maternal language. Try one time write in Spanish and you will see how hard is and very funny too when you see your own mistakes, haha.

Gamera68 and courtney, the story is finished now... yeah, sorry, but...

oh man! You, the readers, you change my opinion right now, when I see the good reviews (all of them are good reviews), I can't refuse, I will make more chapters, first in Spanish and later I will translate them to English, It's more easy to me to do.

I will see you in the next chapter, hope you are happy.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A Great Dream.**_

_Moka-san and I continue kissing, it feels really good. My heart is racing but I don't care because I'm so happy, and I can't believe it, but is true, the girl of my dreams and all my fantasies, she is with me!_

"Tsukune..." _What is that? I can... hear a voice._ "Tsukune"_ What is happening? My head... hurts. What is that light?_ "Tsukune, wake up!"

"Wahh!"

"Calm down, is just us". _In front of me were Mizore and Gin. I don't know what is happening, but soon I will know it._

"What happened to me? And Moka-san?!"_ I see that they look each other, I'm sure they say something's wrong._

"Tsukune, listen. Saizou leave you unconscious after the punch in your face"

"That's right, I am sorry my friend but Moka told us to take care of you and then she went home. Sorry, your date was ruined"_ despite what Gin said I was sad, so sad._

"Thanks Gin... I guess I'm going home" _I went towards my house, walking like a zombie, during the way thinking: It was only a dream? Just... another one of my dreams. Damn you, Saizou, damn this life; I only wanted an opportunity... and now... is gone. Who am I kidding? Moka-san was and still is, unattainable for me. That is something... that will never change. I've arrive to my house and with the head down, I enter._

"Tsukune, you are back. The food is not ready yet, but is almost ready" _My mom had a smile and the food smells good, but I am not in the happy mood._

"Mom, sorry... I'm tired"

"Where are you going?"

"I am not hungry"_ I go directly to the little office of my house and I take one of my dad's CDs. One of those old songs he likes so much. In situations like this, that's what I do. I lock myself in my room, I put the CD and listened to the first song, and I sing it in my mind._ "Transport, motorways and tramlines, Starting and then stopping, Taking off and landing. The emptiest of feeeeelings, disappointed people clinging on to bottles, and when it comes it's so, so disappointing. Let down and hanging around, Crushed like a bug in the ground, Let down and hanging around..."

"Tsukki stop that sad music! You are want to kill yourself of what?!"

"Kyou-chan... What are you doing here, cousin?"

"I'm visiting, And what do I find? Tsukki singing suicidal songs" _She sits in my bed and looks at me with mercy, yes, my cousin cares for me. She is my cousin but she is more like a sister to me. Sometimes, I tell her my problems and she raises my mood or hope. She is the only person in my family that know who I like._

"What's wrong? You look so sad and bad"

"Today I had a date with Moka-san..."

"Really?! But... Why you are so sad? You should be happy"

"Everything went wrong. Saizou left me on the ground and although I had a very nice dream, is just was a dream. It was to good to be true"

"Tsukki... don't say that. Not everything is lost"

"Not everything is lost?! Cousin, I'm... I am a coward!" _almost screamed it but I needed it, I needed to get it all out of my system._ "I can't defend myself! I can't confess my love, no matter what I do, Everything went wrong! And just me, that is the worst part! Everything only happen to me! Life doesn't smile my way... I feel that I will always fail, I don't trust myself and I admit this. I am afraid... that the answer I want... is not real"

"Tsukki, you always been shy and anybody feels fear of rejection, you are not the exception. But..." _she touches my shoulder and slaps me._

"Why did you do that?!"

"You're defeated before even trying things, you don't have to lose the trust in yourself, if you do, you're defeated before even starting. You have to continue trying! Also... she is just a girl, there are a many more" _No, my cousin is wrong._

"She is not another girl, she is cute, beautiful, attractive, and smart and although she is different in appearance, she doesn't care, she never gives up... And!" _My cousin have a smile, she did it on purpose, using reverse psychology._

"I see that you care about her a lot, Now you see? That courage, you have to take it out more often, Just trust in yourself! When you do, not for fear, not for your mom, not for me but rather for yourself, you will get what you want"._ My cousin went and left me with a blank mind. The encouraging words had an effect and now I feel much better. I've always had a beaten spirit but my cousin is right. If I want Moka-san, I have to change something's about myself._

"Tsukune, time to eat!" _My mom yells at me to come down and eat, this happens every day and almost always I say the classic words: "I'm coming!" And I come downstairs after 10 minutes._

"Right now, Mom!"_ This time I came down in time, if I want to change, I will have to begin with the small things, Don't you think?_

* * *

**H****ope you like it, the inspiration came and I started working.  
**

**Greetings.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello world! I'm sorry, I'm late, I update so late and I'm sorry for that because the Spanish version of the story it's update and this one not yet. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers, It's good to know that. **_

_**I know that my English is still bad but I think the story is not bad at all, so... Let's begin to read!**_

* * *

_**Things that I want to change.**_

_After I eat, my cousin left our house. I'm still a little sad, really, I have to do something to change myself. My dream... it felt so real, I want to make it real one day, I have to confess my love for Moka-san... someday, No! That should happen soon! If I don't, Moka-san will never be with me. But the question is: How? How not to be afraid? The time passes and for some reason, I look at myself in the mirror. I don't know how much time has passed but I was grinning a lot._

"Why do you stare at yourself so much?" _My mom scared me and I jumped a little._

"Mom! Warn me before you enter, please.". _She laughs but for me it's not funny._

"I'm sorry, son. But you looked so funny staring at yourself in the mirror"

"Really?"

"You looked... like the daughter that I always wanted, hahaha"

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding!"_ We both begin to laugh and after the laughs, we sit on the bed._ "There is something wrong, I know. Today I saw you so sad, son, It' something bad at school?" _You can tell me". Although all the mothers say that phrase, I know there are things that I can tell her and there are a lot more things that I cannot. This is not the exception but I don't have excuses this time._

"Before answering... Do you think that I am handsome?" _For that question, my mom smiles at me and she touches my hair._

"It's a girl, right?"_ My mom starts to laugh again because I'm blushing. She hugs me._ "Don't tell me who she is if you don't want. But I tell you something, you are handsome and so nice, son". _This doesn't help me, besides, all mothers tell their children they are handsome._

"You only said that because I am your son"

"That's not true, our doctor said that too"

"I was 8 years! I was only a kid, I... I want to hear it for a girl!"

"Oh son, I'm not lying. If you don't accept yourself the way you are, it doesn't matter if I tell you or a friend or anyone" _What? To accept myself... I think.._

"Mom, I love you so much"_ I hug her and she do it too. I don't know why I don't tell my mom: I love you, after all, she is my mom, she is the only woman that never left me and she is never going to do it._ "Mom, you're always going to support me, right?"

"Of course, I'm your mother, that and a lot more I will do for you"

"Thanks mom. And for the girl... well, her name is Moka Akashiya"

_That afternoon, I told her everything about Moka-san; how I met her, why I love her so much and so much more things. Maybe, this is the longest conversation with my mom. It was a good afternoon, the best of all. I told her about my dream and she comfort me with a hug, I have to say: Thank you god! For giving me a lovely mother like her._

* * *

_The next day, I got up at the same hour, for the academy. Today, I saw myself in the mirror, looking at the boy that is in front of me, it' funny, I never done this before. After looking so much, I went down for the breakfast, it's the same as always but I like it._

"I see someone woke up in good spirits today" _My mom smiled me and I return her smile._

"Well, this is the first time. I think I got up on the right foot, mom, thank you for listening to me yesterday"

"It's nothing, Tsukune. Now go or you are going to be late"

"Yes mom, I love you"

"I love you too".

_And now, I begin the routine of always and I sit in my chair next to the window. I saw Moka-san but I think she doesn't want to see me. I want to talk with her about yesterday but for now, it's fine. I don't stop staring at her until one friend talks to me and wake me again._

"Hey Tsukune! You have the homework of literature?" _He asked me, this person its normal in the schools: the person who always asks the task. I like to help others, so I always say yes._ "Thanks Tsukune! You save me all the time"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's nothing" _The homework doesn't really matter right now, I have to think how I can talk to Moka-san._

"Hey, you don't have the homework, don't say lies, Tsukune"

"What?"

"Of course not! This homework have a value of 20 points! Twenty points!"

"Damn it! I'm going to do it right now and then, I will give to you"

"Thanks, today I invite you the lunch, if you want"

_I don't know why, but every time I help this guy, he always do the same. It doesn't matter if I say no, he always do it. I don't know if I speak in German or something like that, but he doesn't listen to me._

"Ok, Kirito. This time I will not say no"

"Mm, why the change?"

"I don't know. You always pay me but I don't accept your offers, I think that I'm wasting your amiability"

"Lol, don't say that. I 'm only paying your good actions, Tsukune".

_I start to do the homework, it's not so complicated and the teacher it's good, I can deliver this homework after an hour or a day. Yeah, this is a part of my routine._

* * *

_**Yes, I know, it's too short, the next chapter will be better, I promise. I'm on vacations! That's means: I'm going to write more and more faster! **  
_

_**I Hope you like it. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**If this chapter make you laugh, those two hours were worth. the things in ( ) are little author notes, I hope you like the chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**The class clown.**_

_The homework was simple and of course I finished it in "time and form", just like the teachers say (I don't know if in your country say that, but in Mexico yes). And of course I gave it to Kirito. After all, I have free food! But... there is another part of me that made me see my mistakes, and this is one of them. I mean... Just what I'm doing? If Kirito have money is because he works and study at the same time that is not justice._

"Hey, don't be sad. You finished in time".

"Is not that. I don't want take advantage of you".

"Hahaha, don't worry. What I do with my money is my problem, not yours. You sound like my mother, Hahaha!". _Kirito laughs about everything and he has a life more complicated than mine. It seems like his life is a game or something like that._

"Ay, you don't have a clue, Right?".

"No. I only see the life from another perspective". _My friend got up and, You know why? Because Kurumu Kurono, the sexy girl of which I spoke before, is about to enter in the classroom. He open the door and Kurumu see him with disgust, Kirito deso a reverence while the whole class is watching._ "Welcome, my dear friend, Kurumu-chan".

"We are not friends, at all". _Kurumu said it with a very cold tone that everyone laughed in a low voice._ "And don't tell me, 'Kurumu-chan', as if i was your partner or something".

"You know, you're right..."

"Finally!".

"We are a couple". _A lot of laughs were heard because Kurumu's face was all red with anger._

"Stupid Kirito!". _Kurumu give him a blow and the class burst in laughter, but the theater of Kirito doesn'tt stop there. He follow Kurumu to her chair, where Moka-san is._

"My dear Kurumu, please. I know that sometimes, eh... we don't have enough communication between each other, and I know that I'm so handsome..."

"Oh yes, of course"._ The girls say with a lot sarcasm._

"Girls, please! I know you all love me... but I can't satisfy all of you" .

"Hahaha!"

"Behave yourselves please! There is a couple talking here; a man and a woman... almost".

"Kirito, you and me, we are nothing! Not friends or boyfriend and girlfriend, not even if you were the last man on this planet!"._ That really hurt, but to my friend, it doesn't matter._

"Wait, wait and wait. That's mean that you consider a girl, a beautiful girl, cute, habitant of this planet"

"Yes"

"But you... you don't consider youself my girlfriend?"

"Thanks god, finally your mind understand something". _New laughs listened again and I know that Moka-san want to laugh about it, although she looks serious._

"Ok... Kurumu-chan, you're a heartbreaker. My darlings, I have something to confess! Kurumu-chan, that's all, I can't take it anymore, we're done.". _Kurumu only raised an eyebrow, like she did not care._ "But... it's not you, it's me. Don't think... bad things about me, the truth is... Moka likes me so much". _I see that she hits with her palm in his head._

"Kirito... again?".

"And I know that everyone likes Moka, Who doesn't like Moka? She's so perfect and so tasty..."

"What?!"

"You don't think I'm talking about the girl, or do you? Oh my god! I'm talking about the coffee Mocha. Guys please! What do you have in mind?". _Ok, right now, everyone is laughing, Kirito always do stupid things and of course the next class he will have something better than this._

"Kirito, it's enough, go to your seat before I suspend you". _Kirito knelt in front Moka-san._

"No! Moka, you know I'm kidding. The teacher won't let me enter the exam, please don't do it, I'm going to love you if you don't do it and I'm going to do a shrine in your name and..."

"Kirito"

"What?"

"Stop, before I change my mind. And stop with your stupid theatre or believe me, I'm not going to be gentle, anymore".

"Yes! That's why I love you, Moka-sama". _Kirito was bowing to Moka-san like she was a goddess and everyone is laughing again._ "That was the last one, I swear"

"I hope so".

_We are waiting for the teacher Nekonome, to come, but she doesn't and we have an hour free. Sometimes that makes me angry, I did the homework against the clock and the teacher doesn't arrive. Has it not happened before? It's serious, it's annoying. It was free hour, so everyone is out to rest, play football or anything._

"Ahh..."

"Why you sigh so early?"

"Mizore-san! Where did you come from?"._ I need an answer to that question. She is my best friend but, she always suddenly appears._

"...over there"

"Yeah, yeah, sure". _Sometimes... well, scratch that! Always I think she is a super-secret agent or a spy or maybe... no, she is not a stalker, scratch that_. "Where were you?"

"I was late, but anyways, did you already talk with her?"

"Ehh... no". _She shakes her head and takes a lollipop. I know her for one semester and I can't understand why she's always, Always! Sucking on a lollipop. She never gets tired of sucking the same lollipop all the time? Someday I will ask her._ "But don´t worry Mizore-san. I´m going to talk with her"

"Oh yeah? How, shy boy?"

"Like the lovers did it a long time ago: with a letter!"

"..." _If your friend doesn't say anything when you explain a plan, this can be one of these reasons. 1) She's making fun of you in her mind, or 2) She's disappointed of a stupid plan like that. And I know Mizore-san, she is thinking the second or maybe even both._ "Are you serious? That is so... old"

"Don't ruin my day, please"

"I'm so sorry for ruining your day, but look behind you"

"...that cursed Saizou".

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 7: Omake

**Ok, this story have 25 reviews! You know what that means?! New chapter! I'm happy for that and because someone helped me with the chapters, it's ruana007 thank you so much for that.**

**You have the 20% of the story and other friend have the 30% of the credit and me, 50% what did you expect? The 50%? For god, of course not... hahaha, I'm kidding, ruana007, of course you have 50% of the credit of the story, we all have 50% of the story. Well, let's get started.**

"Stop there!"

**"Eh? Tsukune? What the hell are you doing here? Have you got out of your manga again?"**

"Yeah, again. Well that doesn't matter Kyubi1. What have you done with me? My character"

**"Eh... You did not like?"**

"I'm not so shy!"

"**Yeah, yeah and I'm the original creator of Rosario + Vampire. Well, I know that"**

"I'm dying in the manga, I'm very ashamed in other of your stories called my daily life and here! I'm worst! You hate me?"

**"of course not, but is that your life takes a lot of laughter, hahaha. I don't know why are you so angry with me, in "My daily life" you are married with Moka, what is the problem?"**

"It's because I'm not happy, why I'm not happy?"

**"Oh! The question of millions! This is the truth: The misfortunes happen"**

"Ahh... I guess. Well, I´m going to kiss Moka-san soon?"

**"I don't know, eh... no, I'm sorry, it's so soon for that"**

"But... in the manga... I don't have a kiss with Moka-san. That's why I'm happy in Fanfiction, because here I'm happy with Moka-san or Kurumu-chan or with Mizore-san or with a harem"

**"I know that, but... you know that this Tsukune is not you, right?"**

"Yeah, I know. He is one of the... eh, 1355 (fanfics) versions of me"

"but I have a good new for you"

"Really?!"

**"Yes, you're going to have a baby!"**

"In this story?!"

**"No idiot! In my daily life. You want a girl or a boy?"**

"Ehh, well, Moka-san will choose"

**"That is not a good idea, you know... she can give me a kick to understand my place. Sometimes it's not herself in my stories"**

"Don't worry, she never get out of the manga"

**"fiu! Thank god"**

"Tsukune!" Oh no! That is the voice of inner Moka! "Come back to the manga, right now!"

"Yeah, I'm going! But you Kyubi1, if I die in the manga and I'm not happy in your stories and if you don't pay me..."

**"Wait, Tsukune, we don't gain money"**

"What?! And for the reviews?"

**"Eh... no"**

"The followers?"

"**No"**

"The favorites of the story?"

**"Nothing, we don't gain nothing"**

"What the hell is this trap?!"

**"It's Fanfiction! We make stories for free!"**

"Ahh... it's serious?"

**"Yeah... I'm sorry"**

"Forget it, I will return to my manga, but if I don't happy in this story I'm going to kill you, I don't know how, I don't know where you live, but I will do it!"

"And you will know your place!"

**"Yes Moka, I already know that. Tsukune, please go to your manga book right now"**

**"I will make you happy, I swear Tsukune. But later".**

_**Omake: Talking with the autor.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Good morning, afternoon, evening or... whatever part of the day. Here I am with a new chapter not an Omake. Hope you like it. I have something to explain. This phrase: "Tsukune has butterflies in his stomach" This means: "I'm in love with somebody", it's not an aphrodisiac or a stomach pain or something.**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

_**The misfortunes happen. **_

"Don't ruin my day, please"

"I'm so sorry for ruining your day, but look behind you"

"...that cursed Saizou"._ Here is my official kicker, he is going to kill me, for sure. Why? Why only me? If I don't survive this, I will never can do a letter to Moka-san._

"Tsukune, if you want to run..."

"No! I will not run this time. Yesterday I learned so many things, but the most important thing of all was this... I cannot continue keep running of the problems like this!". _My words are compelling or I think so Mizore-san is smiling me._

"Tsukune, little rat, and the freak girl, heh, you are all a couple"

"Saizou! Mizore-san is not like that!"

"Yesterday you got lucky, but today, It's another day!"

"Stop there idiot!"

"Who said that?". _Oh no! Who said that? Saizou is going to kill him, with me._

"It was me, Kirito Ishizaki!". _Kirito! He is saving my life, but Saizou is furious. Kirito don't do it, it's enough._ "Also, your ass is still red? Hahaha, Lol". _Oh no! Everyone is laughing but that is not good in anyway._

"I'm going to kill you, Kirito Ishizaki! That joke, I will never forgive you!"._ Saizou was looking for Kirito, but I'm worried about it. He did it all this for me and I... I should hide me but that is not justice._

"Tsukune, are you ok? You're shaking"

"Mizore-san, thanks for worried for me. But I'm the cause of all this... goodbye"

"Tsukune waits!". _I know that I'm not a hero or a human half monster or a mutant. But Kirito is my friend, I can't let the things like that. I must find him and help him. I arrive to the cafeteria and there they were. I smiled because Kirito it's not dead._

"Saizou stop it!"

"But is the rat of Tsukune. Don't worry, after this maggot, you are the next"

"Maggot? You're going to pay, Saizou!"._ Kirito it's not like me. I have auto control but Kirito no. Both start to fight like dogs and cats, until the prefect Kuyou appears. The prefect Kuyou is very hard with the students, but when Saizou attacks me, he never is there for helping me._

"Well, well, well. Saizou and Kirito, again"

"He started all! He want to kill me"

"It doesn't matter who started. You Saizou have a lot of luck or maybe too little". _The prefect... I don't think he is joking with this and I saw the triumphal smile of Kurumu, this will not nothing good for Kirito_. "You two, with the director, right now"

"Wait, prefect"

"What do you want, Tsukune?"

"Kirito did not do nothing wrong, please, don't suspend him"

"I'm not promise nothing".

_I waited until the next class to see Kirito and ask him what happened with the director. But he returned faster that I believed, in the class of math. But he don't looks good or happy. So, I write a note in a paper and I threw at him, after a while, he returned to me and I read the note:_

**"I'm bad, they suspend me for the rest of the week. Soon the exams will begin and if I don't have a good average, it will be my end. This is my last day, but it was fun, right? I let a lot of smiles, for that and more, I'm happy for be in this school"**_ Kirito, I'm sorry! This is all my fault, I'm an idiot! I have to apologize_. **"Kirito, I'm sorry, I'm the guilty. Yesterday I made angry Saizou, I only wanted to help Moka-san, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot!".** _I gave it to Kirito and his reaction impressed me. _

"Hahaha!"

"Kirito-kun, silence please"

_"Sorry Ririko-sensei, please, continue". He gave me the ball of paper and I read it too. If you ever wondered... What was the grandpa of the Messenger? Well, here is. _

**"Don't worry Tsukune, I'm okay. Saizou needs a lesson and tell me, You are in love with the great goddess Moka-sama?" **

**"Hahaha! The great goddess of Moka-sama? Well, the truth is yes but, Don´t tell it to anybody!"**

**"Well, no problem friend. Hey, if you want to confess your love with privacy, I have a plan, but I need to tell you a story. We have a free hour, so I tell you in that hour, ok?"**._ A secret? What secret? Well, I will know it soon._

**"Kirito, you are a crazy man, You know that? Hahaha. Mizore-san can go with us or this is top secret?"**

**"Of course! I will invite her to a date! Hahaha, I'm crazy, I know that XD"**

"Hahaha!"

"Aono-kun!"

"Sorry Ririko-sensei!"

**"Tsukune, don't worry about my lucky. The shit happens, is part of the life" **

_My friend have the reason, is part of the life? I wish it were not, but... How life would be without misfortunes? We cannot be happy all the time._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello, everyone! it's been a while but I have the new chapter of my story. Thanks for the reviews, I can't believe that I got almost 30! I'm happy for that. The chapter is short like the others, and ok, you will be thinking in this: "after so many time and this is all, one chapter?".  
Well, yeah, only one chapter. I have other stories and aa other (fun) things to do. So, wait me, please. I can't translate so fast.**_

Enjoy the chapter and answer the question of the chapter.

* * *

_**Is this correct?**_

_What secret will be? And most important, is from Moka-san or Kurumu? Also, how he know a secret from them? Well, he is the class clown, he talk with everyone. Dammit, doubt is killing me! And the watch doesn't move faster! _

_The true is that the reverse Psychology applies in the time. When I want that the class finish quickly, the class never ends. For other side, when I don't want that the class finish fast, this ends really fast. Thanks to god, the class is finished. Now I will go with Kirito, but... _

"Mizore-san, let's go to lunch together..."

"Alright then". _She said to me, calmly. She always is like that, it's because she knows listen the others that she is my best friend. Gin is my best friend too, but he doesn't know listen the others._

"…With Kirito". _When I said that, Mizore turns in the wrong direction._ "Mizore-san?"

"If he starts with something stupid, no, forget it, I will go to other place"

"No! Mizore-san, he will not do that, I promise! Also...". _Then, I tell her the reason for talk with Kirito._ "You understand now?"

"I only wait a good plan".

_We get out of the classroom and then, we go to the cafeteria. I don't know why Mizore-san doesn't like Kirito. Everyone likes a joker, right? Because is funny. Maybe it's because in first semester, the joke of the day was that Kirito confess his love for Mizore-san, it was so funny! _

"Guys, over here!"

"Here we go, Kirito_". I only wait that Kirito not make a stupid thing. But... Oh no, it's so late! He did a wink to Mizore-san._ "No! Mizore, don't go"

"You're not going to convince me"

"Oh, c'mon Mizore-san! You cannot forgive the stupid things of Kirito? He is like that and you know that, we are friends"

"No"

"Not even for me?". _This phrase is awesome, I always used to convince Mizore-san and sometimes with Gin-sempai. Later, we go with Kirito and we are finally there. _

"Very well, we are all here. Mizore-san, forgive me, please. You know that I love you, my friend"

"Don't love me so much, Kirito"

"Hahaha, sorry"

"Hey! Just tell us the secret, the doubt is killing me"

"Well, the secret is... You really want to know?"

"Of course"

"Ok, this is so... well; forget it, the secret iiiiiisssss..."

"Kirito, stop the dramatic moment right now and tell us!". _Mizore and I screamed._

"Ok, ok, look, Kurumu and I, was friends. In the primary school".

"Really?!"

"And she was like now?"

"No, Mizore-san. She was so cute and she always care about her friends, I'm talking in serious, don't see me like that, Mizore-san"

"And what is the point of this?"

"You, Tsukune. You're the point. She has to fall in love with you and then, you will be closer to Moka. When Kurumu no longer serve you more, just left her, is the perfect plan!". _Kirito is crazy! I can't do that! Is so... sinister and bad. I will not do it... ok no, I can't do that! _

"Kirito, that plans... Tsukune can't do that!". _Mizore-san has the reason. Kurumu don't care me, I only love Moka-san. Why Kurumu? Why she?_

"Kurumu was sentimental and sweet, and I think that she is like that in this moment. In a very deep form"

"You know, Tsukune? I have other perspective now from your letter plan"

"Really, Mizore-san?"

"Yeah, just heard what this crazy man is talking, is totally wrong"

"Shut up, Mizore-san! Tsukune, just thinking about it! Is the only way to be with Moka, is the only way".

_The rest of the day, I can't stop thinking about Kirito's plan. Mizore told me not to do, without a concrete reason. But I can't do that, it's immoral. When Kurumu will not serve me from nothing, I only have to leave her and that's all? That is totally wrong, I can't... she is bad but... what about her feelings? She is a girl, even if she is bad girl. I will never do something like that. Is this the only form to be with Moka-san? No! This cannot be the only one. There are many roads to Rome, right? (This is very old popular phrase in Mexico). Anyway, there's only a person that will help me. _

* * *

"That is the best idea I've heard in years, Tsukki!"

"What the hell are you saying?! That is horrible, cousin!"

"Of course not. I will tell you the true of get what you want"

"What is it?"

"You have to use the people for your benefit, the people is for use it". _My cousin is crazy._ "I do it a couple of times and it works! Also, you will be the avenger of all the guys that she left with the heartbreak"

"But that is immoral and dishonest! She is not a tool!"

"ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT?!"

"Kyou-chan, you are scaring me!"

"Why should you be considerate of her?"

"...Because is the correct option"

"...Tsukki, I'm sorry. But to get what you want, there are sacrifices and slaughtered. Think about it"

_This can't be. Kurumu is not a tool, is a person like me, like my cousin, and the morals what?! Is not worth anything?! My cousin left me thinking. I really want to stay with Moka-san, but I don't like this way. Anyway, what other options I have? The plan of my letter is a failure, I'm a failure and all the ways... no, no! That's not going to happen! I have to decide: _

_1. Use Kurumu for my benefit. _

_2. Don't use Kurumu and make my plan of the letter. _

_What will I choose? _

_**And what you will choose?**_


	11. Chapter 10

**New chapter! And the most large of all. ****Now you can see how to be inspired make more words? **

"Hey you!"**  
"Inner Moka? Now what?"  
**"What is happening with this screen play?"** Ok, she is angry but I don't know why.  
"You know that you don't are in this chapter, right?"  
**"Yes, I know, idiot. But why Kurumu is...?!"**  
"Shh! Don't say nothing, is a surprise. Now shut up or I'm going to kill you in a fic"  
**"You already did it, in a crossover"**  
"But I revived you and you are alive. I already made you happy, I made you die, I made you wife of Tsukune, I made you cry, laugh, sentimental in sometimes, and now, a school girl. For god! You cannot say me nothing, What you want now? Tell me" **

"Don't do a harem or you are going to pay for that"**. Is she serious? That's all?  
"Moka, so many years working in this business, working for all the authors that I know a little, and you say me this? I will not do a harem, that don't happen in the real life, this fic is based on the reality and you don't exist"  
**"That is Omote, I'm the real Moka"**  
"...thats don't true, both of you don't exist in my world, but anyway, that's all?"  
**"And Tsukune... he is going to be with me, right?".** Here is when she is so sentimental.  
"I don't know"  
**"WHAT?!"**  
"Is what readers want, except the harem. Now return to your manga book, or you want to see the chapter?"  
**"You know that this is not happening, right? This is not a TV show or something"**  
"...Moka, shut up and let me dream"**

* * *

_**I have to get lucky**_

_Alright, this is it. Kirito is crazy, my cousin is crazier than Kirito and Mizore-san is the only one that is good... and my mom, of course, but I can't tell her this. _

"To hell with this! I have to do my homework right now".

_During the boring homework, the image of Kurumu came to my mind. So, I check the Facebook, a very popular page, really, if don't know this, I don't know what think about you._

"Dammit, Kurumu... Why I care about you? You're not Moka-san. My cousin have the reason, you broke a lot of hearts. Why not teach you a lesson?". _This is not correct on any of senses, only in the sense of revenge. Use the people is bad. Kurumu is really... god dammit, until if she is so nice and sexy, I can't do that! _

"She is very nice"

"I know, and she looks really great and... MOM! What are you doing here?! Warn, please!" . _She is laughing in my face right now. I covered the screen at time._

"Is she Moka-san?"

"Of course not! She is Kurumu Kurono..."

"Is your friend?"

"Hahaha! That was good, mom. No... She is a friend of Moka-san". Then, I search the profile of Moka-san and the photo is already there. "She is Moka-san"

"It's so cute for you, son"

"MOM! Don't tell me that!"

"Hahaha, I'm kidding, but you are so ambitious with the girls"

"What are you talking about? I love her! That is not be ambitious"

"And what about Kurumu-san?". _Wait a moment, Why my mom is asking about it? She knows about my feelings of Moka-san._

"No... No way, well, that doesn't matter. I want a advice, mom"

"Okay, what is it?"

"You would use somebody... for your benefit?"

"Tsukune, don't do that". _What the hell?! How she knows?!_

"Eh?!". _Is this the sixth sense of the mothers?!_ "How do you..?"

"You can't fool me, I know you. Is true that sometimes we used the people, unconsciously. That happens when you manipulate somebody. But, is more painful for the people that did it than the others. If you want to do something, do it for yourself, with the help of your friends, not using people"

"Mom... you're so sage. Thank you"

"It's nothing, you have much to learn. You are beginning to live".

_She goes to do the dinner and I have to finish the homework. I will not use Kurumu, also, Kirito was so crazy and wrong, How she will fall in love with me? That's impossible! Maybe a joke! She is in the list of "Girls unattainable for average boys". _

* * *

**After three days, first hour (Literature).**

"Tsukune!"

"Hello Kirito, How are you?"

"Are you ready?". In that moment, Mizore-san, my friend of soul, approaches to here. It's very soon, so there are not so many students right now.

"Tsukune, don't do that! You know that is bad"

"Don't listen her! Tsukune, you know I'm right"

"No Kirito, Mizore-san has the reason. Kurumu doesn't care me; also, use the people is bad. I have morals and feelings". _Yeah, just like that song of the Beatles, I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside, oh yeah, oh yeah. _

"But, she will never know!"

"And me what?! I can't live with that. But think, Kirito, think! She will never be in love with me; I have so bad luck with the women's that... it doesn't matter if I do the letter, that will not work". _I have so confidence in my luck that I will do it, I will do the letter._

"What are you planning, Tsukune?"

"Mizore-san, I will do the letter and nothing will happen, I can't do that miracle, I'm not god, not even in my dreams". _That's because in my dreams... only Moka-san exist. _

_After the class of literature, we have a free hour, so I used for the letter of Kurumu. Mizore-san told me not to do, but Kurumu don't love me, she doesn't know that I exist. This letter is not going to work, only if Kurumu is insane. So, let's go. _

_Dear Kurumu:_

_Hello Kurumu-chan, maybe my name has never crossed in your mind. I know that you are a prestigious girl and all boys want you but I write you this letter because you are unattainable and untouchable, you're like a trophy, I know this for sure. I don't know why letters are not used these days, they are much more personal and romantic, I believe._

_But I need to tell you how special you are for me, Kurumu-chan. I would say that I am so lucky to be your friend, but I can only see you from afar, without being able to talk with you sometimes. I know many say you're beautiful when you smile, but I think that you are precious in all aspects. One time I saw you cry, I don't remember why, but I could only think of how delicate you are. Yes, I think I know you don't want to show that side to others. (He's really thinking of Moka and Mizore, not Kurumu). _

_... (Here are more words, but I'm not in love for writing more of this, I already told this, I'm not good in the romance fics). _

_I know what you're thinking: "is just another confession". It's true, I'm just another guy, but I want to tell you, to show you, how much I love you and how much I wish to stay with you. Maybe saying all this in a letter changes nothing, maybe you are laughing right now, maybe you don't finish reading the letter, maybe you don't even care of this and you'll rip this letter apart, but... just for that "maybe"... I had to try. _

_With love, Aono Tsukune._

* * *

_When I finished, I showed it to Mizore-san and when she finished to read, she saw me with a lot of surprise. _

"You did it this?"

"Yes, Why?"

"It's... cute"

"Really?! I inspired a little in Moka-san and with... you..."

"Me?! And that?"

"It's because... you're my friend. I was thinking in our relationship when I did the letter"

"Oh... I see". _Why Mizore-san doesn't see me to my face?_ "Hey, I know that do the letter is a bad idea, but I have bad luck. Trust me, nothing is going to happen, I will not use her". _I smiled to her and she did it too._

"Aww! I'm going to cry!"

"Gin-sempai! You don't have class or something?". Mizore-san moved away from me, maybe she was scared.

"Oh you two look so cute, Tsukune, Why Mizore is not your girlfriend?"

"Ginei... Morioka..."

"Ok, ok! I was joking, Mizore. Don't see me like that".

* * *

_After that, I fixed the mistakes and other things, only if something happen. I put the letter in the backpack of Kurumu and the day passed like the other days. The next day, everything went normal like usual, but... in the last hour, maybe for god, the devil or for cupid, something happen. Kurumu cited me to the schoolyard. _

"Tsukune... you did it... this?". _She shows me the letter and she was blushed, completely. She doesn't look me at my eyes, but you can see her shyness._

"You read it?"

"Um... yes... you really think that about me?"

"Well... I... the truth is...". _The truth is not, but I can't tell her that. I only nodded with my head._

"Tsukune... you touched my heart_..." What the hell?!_ "but I love you!".

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

_**I'm sorry, it's so late but here is the new chapter. i have to tell you something: I have a mental block, Ahubbard676 help me with that, but now I know the why of that block mental: I have to say "goodbye" to my brother... no, he is not dead! he have to do his life, it's more older than my, he have to work, very far for me. I was sad in this last week and I'm still. **_

_**I will go to Guanajuato the next week (Monday 12), this is my last update of this week and maybe this month. Until I recovered from that, is hard for me, my brother is my true best friend of all my life, yeah... just like that. **_

_**So, enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

_**Study plan.**_

_I was paralyzed, Kurumu was hugging me and I can feel the sweet smell of her scent and the warm of her hug. Her breast gathered to my chest and they are so softs. _

"Tsukune, you're cute, but you can hug me too, don't be so shy"._ Until now, I don't noticed, but the body can move itself. Right now, I'm hugging Kurumu and I feel a very good sensation in my body. _

"Kurumu-san... I..."._ Maybe I will not have other opportunity like this, but I can't do it. Moka-san is the only girl for me; I love her with all my heart. _"I have to say you something important, I'm sorry".

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything that I wrote in the letter... is just what I thought about you, because I want to be... your friend".

"What? Only... your friend, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yes, just that". _We separated, I made a smile but for my surprise, she gives me a kiss in my cheek and she whispered to me:_

"It's ok. But from tomorrow, I will not let you go, Tsukune-kun".

_She went and I stayed without speak. What is she talking about? Is this being friends or something more? I can't clear my mind. Everything Kurumu did was nice and a little uncomfortable, but... I think that be loved feels good, but I can't fall in love with her. I'm only love Moka-san. Before, I wondered if it was hard to refuse someone, Kurumu do it so many times and she doesn't care what the others feel with that. But I can't do something like that, I can't fool her. But, for other side, is she in love with me?_

_Dammit! I have to stop thinking about that. I have to tell this to somebody, somebody that is not my cousin. I have come to the house and I in front of the door, believe me, you can feel the cold get out. The door was opened a women with blank hair (dyed), of deep blue eyes, white skin and she was wearing a Kimono. _

"Oh, Tsukune-san, good afternoon"

"Good afternoon, Tsurara-san". _Tsurara Shirayuki is the mother of Mizore-san and she is so gently, every time I coming to her house..._

"C'mon in, Tsukune-san. You surely you are here for Mizore, right? I did a bit flan, if you wanted". _That's what I mean! She always offer me something to eat, always are desserts. The house is very cold, it's because the air conditioning. Mizore-san and her family are from for a very cold place and they can't support the hot weather, maybe is for the white skin._

"Thank so much, yes, I want a little"

"Don't be so formal, Tsukune-san. You are welcome to this house when you want".

_The mom of Mizore-san went to the cook and I stayed sit in the chair. The mother of Mizore-san is so gently with me, you know why? Well, in first semester, I didn't know anyone, I met Saizou and he chased me for all the school. I went to the only safe place: The pool. And there was Mizore-san. _

_"Ah... pant... pant...". I was tired and panting, nobody helped me. She was sitting, seeing her reflect. "Hi"_

_"...Hi. Are you here for telling me that I'm weird?"_

_"Eh? Why I should say that? I'm in a... bad situation; can I stay here for a while?"_

_"...Ok" _

_And this is how I met Mizore-san. We did not talk in 5 minutes, but later, nothing could stop us to be friends. Later, she was sick and I helped her with the school. If it was not for me, Mizore-san would repeat the first semester. That's why her mother is so gently with me. _

"Tsukune"

"Mizore-san, you have to help me"

"Oh no, don't tell me that..."

"You're my confident, no? Mizore-san, I will explain you everything"

_We went to her room for more privacy, without her mom listen us. And I explain everything, including my feelings, all that I felt in that moment and the last sentence of Kurumu. _

"Tsukune, I told you!"

"Mizore-san, I have a very bad luck! I can't believe this! Now, what should I do?"

"I hate this but I have to admit that Kirito is not was crazy. You have to be her friend that is not bad. But that words..."

_I can't talk, I feel guilty, I don't know why exactly, but that's how I feel. But this only one. These opportunities only happen one time in the life. _

"Mizore... I'm the bad guy?"

"Ah? No, of course not! But you are idiot, you can't change anything"

"is this something bad?"

"Tsukune, listen: that doesn't matter right now. The exams will start soon; you should be more prepared for that"

"Dammit! If I don't have a 9, that was the end. I will have to go to extra classes! I don't want that. Ah! But before that, we have to reunite, Mizore-san. You know, like always"

"You and your reunions"

_Mizore only snorted and went to ask permission to her mother. _

"Ok, but I don't want to listen bad words in this house".

_Oh yeah, the "bad words". Something like this happen when Kirito, Gin and me play FIFA 12: _

_"Messi, Messi... GOAAAALLL! IN YOUR FACE, GIN! IN YOUR FACE!"_

_"YOU! KIRITO, FUCK YOU!_

_Playing Halo 3: _

_"You... cursed Gin, I'm going to kill you!". And Kirito died and me too._

_"That was a trap! You see my screen, Gin-sempai!"_

_And so many things. _


	13. Author note

**Author note.  
**

**Readers; boys and girls, I'm sorry... there's not a chapter today, not tomorrow, not ever... my inspiration died and I don't want to write anymore. This is it, it's time to do something else, something much better than...**

All the Rosario + Vampire characters: Yes, sure. Don't fuck with this and say it now!

**Ok, ok! So, How do you think? I'M KIDDING LOL! Don't worry, I have to die first and later, I will never write nothing, but I'm not dead yet. **

**And now, the breaking news: I can't write in this week, I have exams, :( Yeah, the school. So, you have to wait me, please. **


End file.
